


an ode to your touch.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Caught, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: sander and robbe get each other off during movie night with the boys in the same room
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	an ode to your touch.

Robbe finished up his small bowl of popcorn, setting it on the table before comfortably leaning back against his boyfriend's chest, tucked in between his legs. All of the boys were settled on the floor with several overlapping blankets to make for a cozy movie night.

Sanders arms lock around his belly and they watch in silence in the dimly lit room. Sander seems to be the only one uninterested though, bored out of his fucking mind. The movie has no depth, no substance, no artistic eye so it keeps losing his attention. 

He picks up his phone to mindlessly scroll but Moyo looks back when the screen light illuminates the room and hisses at him, "Turn the phone off."

Sander sighs, throwing his phone aside, just trying to push through but he couldn't. Hes so bored. His fingers find their way up Robbe's chest and starts playing with his nipple rings that only them two knew about. 

Robbe doesn't think much of it, sometimes Sander does that. But he's taken by surprise when Sanders hand goes away and comes back wet and flicks his nipple under his shirt. 

Robbe looks back at him curiously and Sanders brows raise innocently, "What?" He mouths. 

Robbe shakes his head ignoring it and looks back at the screen. Robbe thinks he's reading too much into the movement until Sanders hand grazes down his chest, under the blanket and slowly unbuttons his jeans. Robbe's head tilts back to his shoulder subtly, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Sander whispers, his tongue teasing the rim of his ear as he unzips Robbe's pants.

"Sander..." he whispers hesitantly.

"Hmm?" He ask, his hand sliding into his boxers and palming him to harden him up. 

"We can't right now." He says fighting the pleasure, eyes hung low. 

"I'm so bored with this movie, just want to touch you." 

Robbe whines and just nods because he's already half hard and doesn't want to particularly stop right now. Sander starts stroking his dick and Robbe keeps a hand braced on his boyfriend's thigh, squeezing it when it felt particularly good. There was always something about Sanders touch that made him fall into abyss. Often leaving him whimpering and writhing with the slightest touch, stroke and grip. Granted, Sander is the only one Robbe's been with but there's no doubt that even if Robbe had been with other people, Sander would be the best. He was so attentive to Robbe and every touch left him yearning for more

He opens his eyes briefly and looks towards the boys, scattered several feet in front of them, eyes locked on the film. He let's his eyes close again and get lost in the touch of Sanders soft hand expertly stroking him. He revels in the touch of Sanders grip and feels his body squirm in anticipation when Sanders thumb swiped back and forth over his tip.

Sander unexpectedly slides Robbe back across the floor, pulling him closer so there's no space between them and that's when Robbe feels Sanders hard dick pressing against him. 

"Want you so bad" Sander whispers with a squeeze of Robbes dick that causes the boy to let out the softest mewl.

Robbe reaches his hand back to touch Sander through his pants. The beach blond unbuttons his jeans, quietly zipping them down and pulling his dick out, everything still hidden by the blanket. Robbe looks back and his mouth waters and he feels his dick twitch in interest. 

Sander turns him back to look at the screen and starts kissing on the back of Robbe's neck. Sanders hands slide back under the blanket to inch Robbe's pants down just below his ass and Sander swiftly picks Robbe up by his waist in one move and plops him on his lap and Robbe squeals, thrown off guard. 

His friends look back curiously and he just gives a innocent smile and looks back at the film. When they look away, Robbe looks back at Sander and tugs at the back of his hair, "Dont do that." He ridicules

"Sorry" He smiles guilty and kisses him 

"How hot would it be if we--" Sander hints.

Robbe's eyes widen, "Here?"

Sander shrugs, "Why not?"

There's a million reasons why not. It's disrespectful, they could get caught, they could make a mess, Robbe can't shut up, they can't move much, there's a million reasons why they shouldn't but Robbe finds himself nodding anyway. 

Sander spits in his hand and rubs it along his dick before pushing Robbe up to lean on his knees and pulls him back to slide down on it and both of their eyes rolls back at the heat and warmth that encompasses them.

Robbe's head lies back against Sanders shoulder, "This isn't going to work, baby." He says, already anticipating based on how turned on he is that they're not going to be as quiet as they need to. Just merely sitting on Sander's dick without even moving feels amazing 

"Relax." Sander whispers. He takes a hold of Robbe's hips and starts guiding them back and forth, "Just like that." Sander whispers in his ear, softly biting on the lobe.

They stay as quiet as possible as Robbe rides Sander with easy and subtle movements. Robbe bites low on bottom lip to trap his moans. The small movements alone are doing it for him, he thinks them having to be inconspicuous is enhancing the pleasure. And the way Sander is heavily breathing on his neck and his large hands firmly gripping his hips is making that heat and fire build within him. Sanders touch is overwhelming him already.

Sanders hand comes back to Robbe's dick and Robbe feels himself already getting close. Robbe let's out a soft whine and turns his face to bury into his boyfriend's neck, "You feel so good" He whimpers.

"Need another drink." Jens hops up suddenly and Robbe's breath hitches as he stops moving still, looking up at Jens who bypasses them to the kitchen. Sander could care less and tries to start moving Robbe again but Robbe lightly slaps his chest, "Just wait." 

When Jens comes back, he flops back down on the floor, and refocused his attention back to the movie. It takes a moment for Robbes panic to settle.

Sander guides Robbe's hips to start moving again slowly and Sander lets out a quiet groan when he does. Robbe was always so warm and tight around him, and the little noises that escaped Robbe's mouth made his dick throb. Robbe starts moving up and down on top of him, making sure their hips don't slap together when he eases down. Sander looks down at where they're joined and watches with heavy and sex haze eyes as Robbe rides him. 

When a loud and rambunctious scene comes on, Sander thrusts up into Robbe, his hips slapping against his ass and an uncontrollable moan left Robbe's lips, his hand coming up to his mouth

Sander does it again and Robbe slaps his leg, "Stop."

Sander settles down and instead pulls Robbe in for a hungry kiss as Robbe mutters against his lips, "You're gonna make us get caught."

They've done this several times, and they haven't gotten caught but the risk is always scary. But this is as risky and as daring as they've gotten, there's no denying that. But Sander could care less if they get caught, he'd probably get off on it whereas Robbe would die of humiliation.

They return back to slow and subtle when they break the kiss but it's just enough where Robbe is trailing on the edge. He's panting a little and hides his face in Sanders neck as he starts to ride him a little faster, concerns about his friends long gone, forgetting they're in the room and only being consumed by Sander and their pleasure.

His panting gets more erratic that the boys look back one by one and there's no hiding what they're doing, Robbe bouncing on top of him. Their friends eyes widen in surprise , giving shocked and incredolous looks and Sander brings his index finger to his lips telling them to be quiet. Robbe still having no clue that his friends are aware of what they're doing, or watching. 

"Faster baby" Sander mutters. Robbe rides him faster and eager, unaware that Sander is giving their friends a show. He tugs the blanket gently down, enough to give them a full show and smirks to himself at their reactions. He wraps his hand around Robbe's dick and starts stroking him, gaze locked on the boys.

Sander was often sexually daring and trying something at Robbe's reluctance but each and every time Robbe told Sander how happy he was they did such thing and he didn't mind when Sander initiated them sometimes testing and crossing boundaries when it came to their intimacy. Sometimes he was even grateful for it. 

"I'm gonna come." Robbe whispers. Sander starts fucking up into Robbe matching his thrusts and Robbe's mouth falls agape, his eyes clenched shut, completely lost in Sander fucking into him. He lets out a cry into Sanders neck and comes all over Sanders hand. Sander smirks at the amused looks on their friends faces, even moreso when he brings his sticky fingers to his mouth and licks them clean, one by one and watches the disbelieving but intrigued looks across their faces. 

When Robbe gathers himself post orgasm, he kisses Sanders neck, "Want me to finish you off?"

"Sure." Robbe goes to lift up off Sanders erection and looks towards his friends to ensure they were remaining oblivious and screams as he makes eye contact with all three of them.

He hurriedly pulls the blanket above his head, Sander in the blanket as well. Robbe sits up off of Sander as Sanders erection slides out of him and slaps backagainst his stomach, "Did they see us?" Robbe whispers. Sander shrugs and nods, "Its fine."

Robbe groans and curls into a ball and Sander runs his hand up and down his back, "Its okay, baby"

"Seriously Robbe, it's fine. Not gonna lie, it was kind of hot" Aaron chuckles

Robbes brows furrow as he sits up, pulling the blanket off as it pulls at his waist and looks towards them, "What?"

"It kinda was, you have a nice dick." Moyo agrees with a passive shrug and Robbe let's out a muffled laugh. 

"Wish we would of saw from the beginning. Sander was putting in the work." Jens jokes.

Robbe blushes and curls into Sanders arms as the older boy pulls him in closer.

"Honestly dude, it's chill. Not a big deal." Jens says 

Robbe nods and just sinks further back into Sanders hold and shoos them away like a fly, "We should keep watching the movie." He says wanting the attention off of him. Sander mouths to the boys "next time" as they all cackle turning back to the screen to resume the film 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below🌹  
> Vearthling.tumblr.com


End file.
